Fragil, pero firme
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Basado en el capi 15 del anime. Sayaka cayo enferma. ¿Quien fue la persona que cubrio a Fujimoto con la chaqueta? Pues un Yakuza. Sayaka&Okiura. Un poco de Fujimoto&Kobato...o un intento XD.


Mi primer fic de Kobato y me inspire en el anime, en el capitulo en que Sayaka cae enferma. Digamos que no lo evite por Okiura ** XD

Kobato no es mio, sino de las grandiosas maestras mangakas, CLAMP

**Frágil, pero firme.**

Todos en la guardería estaban preocupados por la repentina caída de Sayaka-sensei, aunque la más alterada era Kobato, quien fue de inmediato a la casa de Kohaku y Shuichirou en busca de la ayuda del doctor, quien por suerte, era su día de descanso y no dudo en ayudarla. Después de todo, es un doctor y su labor era ayudar a la gente herida o enferma (Aunque también era parte de su naturaleza).

Fujimoto alegró a los niños, asegurando que Sayaka-sensei estaría bien, que era fuerte y que la única forma de que se recuperase pronto, es que dejasen de ponerse triste y sonriesen. Hasta sugirió tocar el órgano con sus voces de fondo, para que llegasen a los oídos de la profesora como una medicina rápida.

Kobato no había dejado sola a Sayaka-sensei por ningún momento y hubiese seguido así sino fuese porque Fujimoto se apareció y la hizo volver a su trabajo, a su estilo, tratando de lucir indiferente, pero él estaba igual de preocupado… Preocupado por Sayaka y por Kobato, nunca antes la había visto tan deprimida.

Con los papeles de origami, Kobato y los niños decidieron hacer mil grullas, creyendo que con eso, Sayaka-sensei se mejoraría rápido. Todos se esforzaron, especialmente Kobato, quien a pesar de que no estaban bien hechos, se siguió esforzando, con tal de verla mejor, sonriendo como siempre y libre de peligro…

Porque a ella le dolía ver a la gente lastimada, no importaba si era una herida mortal y un simple rasguño, se ponía triste y planeaba mil de ideas, locas, con tal de cerrar la herida.

La noche finalmente se hizo presente, Fujimoto "mando a volar" a Kobato con sus palabras poco amigable, pero eran con el propósito de que se fuese a descansar, pero claro, que jamás se lo diría directamente, primero muerto.

En un mesita, al lado de la cama de Sayaka-sensei (Quien seguía dormida), él estaba haciendo sus deberes de la universidad y solo con una lámpara pequeña, no quería hacer mucha iluminación o la profesora se despertaría.

Como todas las noches, al llegar a la madrugada, sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido sobre aquella mesa.

* * *

Pasos.

Era lo que se oía en esas solitarias y oscuras calles.

Una oscura silueta caminaba, parecía que era un hombre y estaba despreocupado, como si no le importase que en cualquier momento, alguien se apareciera y lo asaltaría…

La verdad es que eso no le interesaba, no tenía miedo… Porque él…

Es un **Yakuza.**

Sus pies se detienen al llegar a una pequeña guardería. Sonrió con nostalgia, con un poco de tristeza. Sin problemas, él cruzo la cerca y entro, la seguridad no existía para alguien como él, era un simple juego de niños.

Parecía que conocía bien el lugar, los pasillos que tenía que tomar para llegar a su destino. Abrió lentamente una puerta, sonriendo por su triunfo, por cumplir su misión sin complicaciones.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sayaka-sensei, en el mundo de los sueños.

Después vio a Fujimoto, dormido sobre la mesa. Hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, aquel muchacho siempre se veía tan serio y dormido se veía… Amigable e Inocente. Incluso se atrevió a sacarle una fotografía con su celular, imaginándose su reacción cuando se llegase a enterar… Oh si, sería divertido.

Para ser un Yakuza, algunas veces no se comportaba como uno, sino como un niño.

Pesco la chaqueta de Fujimoto y lo uso como sabanas para cubrirlo. Volvió a sonreír por su expresión dormilona. Giro su rostro y se acerco a la causa de su "visita invisible". Se inclino para tenerla más de cerca y le aparto nos mechones de su frente para tocársela con mucho cuidado o la despertaría.

-En verdad que eres una mujer problemática… y terca. – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. – Pero bueno, esa terquedad es parte de ti, algo que…

Se interrumpió, no era bueno como Yakuza decir esas palabras. Siguió acariciando su frente y después sus cabellos negros. Sonrió amargamente al ver que hizo un leve gesto de dolor. Lanzo otro suspiro.

-Definitivamente problemática – Se pone de pie – Recupérate pronto… Sayaka.

* * *

Algo ocurrió, no sabía si era por la medicina o el platillo que le prepararon Fujimoto y Kobato, pero de repente se sintió mejor. Incluso, mientras se vestía, constantemente se tocaba la frente, sintiendo nuevamente un tacto olvidado, un cariño importante que necesitaba. No lo sabía, pero sea lo que sea, la animo inconscientemente para mejorarse.

-¿Qué habrá sido? – Se susurraba, saliendo afuera, sintiendo el calido sol, era hora de recibir a los alumnos.

-¡Sayaka-sensei, buenos días! – Le gritaban una y otra vez los pequeños.

-Buenos días – Respondía ella con su gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya se ha mejorado?

-Sí, estoy como nueva – Sonreía alegremente, con sus ojos cerrados, agradecida de que los pequeños estuviesen preocupados y hayan hecho aquellas grullas para ella, quería a los niños de su guardería…

Por eso no le daría a nadie la guardería.

Ni siquiera… **a él.**

_Ya estas mejor… eso me alegra._

Fueron los pensamientos de una persona que se ocultaba, dando la media vuelta para irse, tranquilo de verla mejor.

Sayaka sintió un extraño presentimiento que la hizo voltear, pero lo único que vio fue una pequeña silueta (Porque ya estaba muy lejos) doblando una esquina, perdiéndose…

_¿Acaso…?_

-¿Sayaka-sensei? – La preocupante voz de kobato la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, estaba viajando en la luna.

-¿Viajando en la luna? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo si esta aquí mismo? – Se atrevió a preguntar sin vergüenza.

Era demasiado ingenua e "ignorante" del mundo de los humanos que no se daba cuenta que era solamente una expresión. Sayaka-sensei no pudo evitar reírse, a diferencia del pequeño ser que estaba dentro del bolso de Kobato, quien lo único que quería era salir y darle un zape a la muchacha por su idiotez.

-Deja de decir estupideces y comienza a trabajar- Fueron las rudas palabras de Fujimoto.

-¡No dije ninguna tontería! ¡De nuevo estás siendo muy cruel, Fujimoto-san! – Le reprochaba mientras lo seguía.

Sayaka los observaba con una sonrisa, para luego volver a ver aquella dirección donde desapareció aquella figura.

**Fin.**


End file.
